Peach
Princess Peach Woniver Toadstool XIV, most commonly referred to as Peach, is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's ex-girlfriend. History Princess Peach Toadstool was raised by Toadsworth when she was a baby. Her father, King Toadstool was never mentioned or shown in any Mario game or media. However he was mentioned in the Comic Books. Not many people know about King Toadstool. Queen Toadstool was never mentioned in any kind of media or comic book. It's more likely that her mother died when she was very young. Her father passed away when she was a teenager. Ever since than, she took over the Mushroom Kingdom. King Koopa (now known as Bowser) kidnapped Peach around the time when the Mario BrothersMario came into the Mushroom Kingdom by a warp pipe from New York City. Mario and Luigi worked together to to go through eight worlds going through castle to castle. They managed to stop Bowser and save Princess Peach. Since that day, the Mario Brothers moved from the real world to live in Vista Hills. After so many adventures, Mario and Luigi decided to take a vacation in the real world, and then Stupid Mario Brothers was born! Season One Peach is kidnapped for most of season 1, but eventually escapes by hiding in a package that UPS delivers to the Mario Brothers. She is furious that he'd rather be on vacation than save her. But the Mario Brothers are happy she has returned... now they don't need to ever return to the mushroom kingdom again! They then leave peach to go fight the Wario Brothers. Eventually, Peach returns to save Mario from Wario's wrath. Season Two Peach goes missing for a little while, and returns with Brock after getting the Mario Brothers some tacos. She then stays with the Mario Brothers and supports them as they play a soccer match with the Wario Brothers, as well as have another concert as Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms. She then helps the brothers fight Nox Decious, as well as helping them search for the nether cross. Mario and Peach have a fight about their relationship during this time, but ultimately make up. When Mario goes to battle Decious, he has Peach stay behind so she won't get hurt again. Season Three Peach makes a small appearance in Season 3 when the brothers ask Peach if she wants to hang out with them. Peach tells the brothers she has to work at Carl Jr's now, but tells them they need to go find Wario. The Movie Back To Drive Mario Crazy Peach returns in Act I Part 2 to receive driving lessons from Mario. Peach is asking questions like how to start the car and when to brake which annoys Mario. Mario decides to leave telling Peach his life is more important then any commitment he makes to her. Peach becomes mad and tells Mario that if he leaves she will scream. Mario tells her to and Peach screams. Two Police Officers shows up and Peach asks what is the problem. The officer says he heard someone scream and Peach tells him it was her. The officer then ask if there is a problem and Peach tells him Mario is being a jerk. Another officer shows up and the two officers start asking Mario questions and place Mario under arrest. They also eventually place Luigi under arrest too. Peach gets out of the car and tries to convince the officers to let Mario and Luigi go, but they place her under arrest for aiding the criminal. Peach is later released from jail, because the Mario Bros' lawyer Ash Ketchum was able to convince the judges that no foul play happened. "I never want to see you again!" (Closure) Mario calls Peach to find out why she's not at the double date. Peach says she's totaled her car. Mario says she shouldn't have been driving and Peach mentions that Mario got arrested. Mario claims it was her fault and Peach claims that Mario is a jerk and she never wants to see him again. Mario seems to have no problem with that, Mario was happy with the breakup noting that he doesn't have to save Peach again. The Interactive Adventure Peach is only mentioned once in the Interactive Adventure. When Mario sees Eddy's bad relationship with his wife Martha, Mario says he's glad he never sees Peach and wonders where she is. Personality Peach gets very impatient when things don't go as planned. When Mario doesn't rescue her from Bowser, she is furious. She also nags a lot. Abilities Peach can use an Umbrella to defend herself, as well as fight Trivia *Peach was added to the cast as Mario's girlfriend based on Jennifer's real life relationship with Rich. This formula was used later with Waluigi and Walgina. Relationships Mario Peach was Mario's girlfriend. But however they didn't have a good relationship mostly because Mario was tired of saving her from Bowser. Category:Mario Series Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Mario Series Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Mario Series Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Mario Series Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie